Ami Onuki
Ami Onuki is a character from the TV show, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, based on the real-life Japanese musician. She is an optimist and best friend of Yumi Yoshimura. Appearence She has cerise hair tied up into two buns. She also mainly wears a pale yellow flower at the bottom of her right bun. She favors the pop of bubblegum and wears a 1960's go-go dress that has a yellow and yellow shirt part and a yellow and pink skirt, also carrying a daisy in her hair, a white watch and a right wrist and a red bracelet on her left wrist, and white knee-high go-go boots. When she is competing with villains, Ami magically transforms her outfit into a battle uniform, which she wears a yellow tanktop with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, white pantyhose and black Mary Jane shoes. For sleepwear, Ami wears a pink sleeved nightgown with a flower in the middle. For the swimsuit, Ami wears a light blue bikini with a yellow heart and a flip-flop olives. She previously had a lime green ribbon with her flower patterns on it, which was eaten by a shark in "Surf's Up", while she and Yumi got lost in the ocean because they were bad at surfing. In "Secret Origin" and the flashback from "Super Zero", as a kid, she wore her hair in pigtails, and a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes shoes. In the pilot, she had more desaturated hair that was also more of a shade of red, two flowers (that were a darker shade of yellow), a long-sleeved mulberry shirt with a cerise button, a white collar and circular puffy sleeves on top of its long sleeves which have white tips at the end, a dark cerise tank top with a heart on it, long pink pants that have heart patterns, and mulberry and cerise boots. In some shots, she has ponytails instead, accompanied by gold-colored beads. Personality As the optimist, Ami always looks on the bright side of things and finds a solution to every situation (being two years older, yet acting less mature). She loves rainbows, bunnies, sparkles and anything else girly. Special Abilities Ami can drive the tour bus, talk to bees, make a huge mess and clean in the form of a tornado and play her drums with her feet. Ami can crush a handheld gaming device with her hand (as seen in The Legend of Mei Pie). Ami can also throw things far away as seen in "Gridiron Maidens", due to always pounding on the drums. Trivia *As seen in the last part of episode three, Dance A Go-Go, Ami's dream was to compete in a dance contest known as D.P.H. (Dance Party Hysteria.) *As seen in the second part of episode thirty four, Truth or Dare, she decided that if she could change on thing about Yumi, it would be an end to her spitting water in the sink and making it go everywhere. This was hinted by Yumi asking Ami that if she could change one thing about Yumi, what would it be. Ami had flashback of Yumi spitting in the sink, causing it to get on Ami, Ami disgusted. *Along with Yumi, Ami has had a huge crush on (King) Chad ever since she's laid eyes on him. So, in the second part of episode five, In the Cards, she had a battle with Yumi in the hot card game, Stu-Pi-Doh. (a meme of, Yu-Gi-Oh!) They fought and whoever won got to ask Chad out. Ami won but Chad rejected him and easily beat her in a round of Stu-Pi-Doh. *In the second part of the episode four, Robo-Pop', Ami and Yumi were mad at Kaz for ordering a fleet of robots just like Ami and Yumi. The Ami robots kept saying, "I am Ami. I am very excited to meet you." *Ami is voiced by Janice Kawaye who also voiced Jenny Wakeman from the TV show, My Life as a Teenage Robot. *Despite acting like a child in the show, the real Ami Onuki is the olders of the two. Category:TV characters Category:Female Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi characters Category:Pink Hair Category:Pink eyes Category:Girly Girls Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Living characters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:TV Show Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Kunoichi Category:Titular characters Category:Teenagers Category:Japanese Category:Deuteragonists Category:Cute characters Category:Energetic characters Category:Pure Good Category:Pink Category:Mischievous characters Category:Yellow Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Attractive Female Category:Characters voiced by Janice Kawaye